


Troppo presto

by Koan_abyss



Series: Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po' di paura) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Una domenica mattina e un piccolo diverbio tra Mycroft e Greg. Greg intende sitemare le cose, e magari capire il motivo della reazione di Mycroft.





	Troppo presto

## Troppo presto

  
“Sembra davvero che il tempo si stia rimettendo,” commentò Greg, affacciandosi dalla finestra dello studio. Il cielo sopra Pall Mall si stava aprendo e qualche timido raggio di sole cominciava a intravedersi. “Oh, scusa, non volevo sottolineare l’ovvio, so quanto gli Holmes lo detestano,” aggiunse girandosi verso Mycroft alla scrivania con un ghigno.  
“Constatare che una di quelle ridicole app per il meteo ha fornito delle previsioni esatte non è mai ovvio,” rispose Mycroft, divertito, sollevando per un istante gli occhi di documenti davanti a lui.  
Greg rise: “Non ho avuto tempo per il meteo nazionale, stamattina. Qualcuno mi ha tenuto impegnato!”  
Era stata una settimana pesante, e uscire dall’ufficio per raggiungere Mycroft a casa sua era stata un’ancora di salvezza, per Greg. Venerdì lui e Mycroft si erano goduti una serata tranquilla solo per loro, sabato Greg aveva fatto un salto a casa per prendere qualche vestito per la cena che avevano in programma quella sera e per il giorno dopo. E Greg ci avrebbe messo la firma, ad essere distratto dal meteo della BBC durante la colazione a quel modo…  
Mycroft sorrise serafico.  
“Comunque, non stavi sottolineando l’ovvio. Era un’introduzione, contestualizzavi l’idea di andare a correre che ti è venuta poco fa…” disse. “Cerchi di farlo regolarmente da un paio d’anni, da quando hai smesso di fumare, ma se d’inverno devi importelo e lo consideri alla stregua delle ore obbligatorie di palestra per il servizio, in primavera e in estate diventa un piacere, specie le domeniche mattina.”  
Greg lo fissò con orgoglio, appoggiandosi al davanzale della finestra. Mycroft aveva ragione, ovviamente, anche se in questo caso non era affatto una deduzione difficile da fare: Greg aveva preso l’abitudine di chiamarlo, la domenica mattina verso le 11, quando tornava da una corsa, appena dopo la doccia. Mycroft non mancava mai di notare il suo elevato livello di endorfine (“E scegli di associarlo a me,” aveva commentato meravigliato, la prima volta).  
“Sherlock non me l’avrebbe lasciata passare comunque.”  
“Al contrario di mio fratello, riconosco e tollero le convenzioni del linguaggio a sufficienza da sostenere una conversazione,” rispose Mycroft.  
“Direi di sì. Allora, che ne dici?” chiese Greg leggero.  
Mycroft di nuovo lo sguardo dai documenti: “A che proposito? Hai la borsa con l’attrezzatura nel bagagliaio e benché la mia idea di attività ricreativa domenicale comprenda piuttosto brunch e un libro, non intendo certo fermarti.”  
“Intendo che ne dici di venire con me. Hai finito, no?” fece Greg avvicinandosi.  
Mycroft lo guardò di sottecchi mentre si alzava: “Ho terminato il mio lavoro, sì. E non vedo nessuna ragione di punirmi, per questo.”  
Greg ridacchiò: “Andiamo. Il parco di St. James è stupendo, e facilmente accessibile, se gli uomini della tua scorta volessero seguirci. Dovremmo cogliere l’occasione. La mia ridicola app per il meteo dice che non durerà.”  
“L’attività fisica non è il mio forte,” replicò Mycroft con un sorriso tagliente.  
“Oh, andiamo, che c’è di male?” insistette Greg aggirando la scrivania. “Tu corri, sul tapis roulant, e non per scherzo.”  
“Non intendo correre all’aperto e mostrarmi in deplorevoli condizioni,” fece Mycroft.  
“Quali deplorevoli condizioni?” chiese Greg con un sorriso, bloccando la sua ritirata e mettendogli le mani sui fianchi. “Ti ho già visto sudato, e senza fiato,” gli disse all’orecchio. “Cavolo, ti ho già visto persino con quella ridicola tutina di lycra…”  
Si morse la lingua quando Mycroft si irrigidì e si sottrasse ad ogni contatto.  
“Se mi trovi tanto ridicolo allora non ha senso che tu insista perché ti accompagni,” sibilò Mycroft dandogli la schiena. “O è per farti due risate?”  
Greg lo fissò a bocca aperta. Ok, era stato un idiota. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci due volte prima di fare commenti sull’aspetto di un uomo per il quale la propria immagine era palesemente importante. Non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno così attento e consapevole di quello che indossava (e di quello che diceva, di come si muoveva). Probabilmente anche quella stupida tutina era il meglio che i soldi potessero comprare, nell’ambito dell’abbigliamento sportivo. Ma non si aspettava comunque che Mycroft scattasse a quel modo.  
“Volevo solo andare a correre insieme,” mormorò.  
“Puoi arrivare da solo alla conclusione che deridere la mia scarsa propensione all’attività fisica non aiuterà la tua causa: Sherlock sostiene che non sei del tutto idiota,” rincarò Mycroft senza voltarsi.  
“Oh, per l’amor del cielo, Mycroft, lo so che vuoi sempre essere impeccabile, ma nessuno si aspetta che tu lo sia mentre vai a correre!” esclamò Greg, spazientito. “Puoi lasciare l’armatura e mostrare un minimo di debolezza, ogni tanto.”  
“Perché tu possa prendermi in giro?”  
Greg allargò le braccia: “Sì, anche! È quello che fanno le coppie: permettono all’altro di vedere le proprie debolezze e si prendono in giro, qualche volta!”  
Mandò un sospiro, grattandosi la nuca. Calma. Doveva tenere a mente quanto poco Mycroft era abituato a queste cose.  
“Ma forse è…”  
“Un’idea impossibile.”  
“…troppo presto,” concluse sbigottito.  
Greg rimase in silenzio a fissare gli occhi duri di Mycroft, che finalmente si era girato a guardarlo.  
“Ok. Uhm. Sai cosa?” cominciò Greg abbassando gli occhi e cominciando a indietreggiare. “Smetto di insistere ed irritarti, e vado a correre. Solo…” si interruppe e scosse la testa, girandosi verso la porta. “Non…credo proprio di avere il borsone in macchina. Devo averlo lasciato a casa. E se torno fino là, tanto vale…”  
“Sì,” rispose solo Mycroft.  
Greg gli diede un’ultima occhiata. Si morse la lingua e annuì.  
“Ok,” ripeté, prima di uscire.  
  
Greg prese un respiro profondo, sforzandosi di rilassare spalle e mascella, mentre attorno a lui si alzava un vento poco promettente e il cielo si scuriva troppo in fretta. Pescò il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamò prima di perdere il coraggio e battere di nuovo in ritirata.  
“Sì?” Mycroft rispose dopo diversi squilli con voce impassibile.  
“Ehi,” lo salutò Greg, suo malgrado con il cuore in gola. “Sono felice di trovarti a casa.”  
“Una giornata priva di imprevisti,” ripose Mycroft, leggermente meno glaciale.  
“Bene. Senti, io…sono vicino e volevo passare da te. Ma mi rendo conto che non parliamo da tre giorni, da domenica, e…ho preferito chiamare,” disse Greg.  
“Gregory…”  
Greg strinse più forte il cellulare tra le dita.  
“Ma certo. Certo che puoi passare,” mormorò infine Mycroft.  
“Oh, bene, grande!” Greg si concesse un piccolo sorriso. “Devo avvisarti, però. Sono un disastro. Sono andato a correre a St. James e sono sudato marcio e tra un minuto sarò zuppo d’acqua, perché sta per piovere. L’app del meteo mi ha tradito,” rise nervoso. “Il mio ginocchio malandato non ha gradito la corsa e sono pieno di acciacchi, Mycroft, perché ho quasi quarant’anni e faccio un lavoro logorante, ed è stata una settimana, no, sono stati tre giorni terribili, perché non ci parliamo da domenica.” Prese fiato. “Quello che voglio dire è che sono in condizioni pietose e voglio vederti. Ti sta bene?”  
Rimase immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, vicino a sentirsi disperato.  
“Oh, cielo, Gregory. Dovremo trovare il modo di rimetterti in sesto,” disse Mycroft con tono caldo. “Una doccia per cominciare. Del ghiaccio per i l tuo ginocchio e una cena adatta a reintegrare i liquidi e i sali minerali persi durante la corsa. Anche una birra non sarebbe fuori luogo,” aggiunse.  
“Dio, suona perfetto,” replicò Greg con il cuore finalmente più leggero.  
“Vieni qui, Gregory…”  
  
Greg non riuscì a trattenersi. Baciò Mycroft non appena l’altro gli aprì la porta, lasciando cadere a terra il suo borsone.  
“Merda, scusami. Non avrei dovuto, la tua camicia…”  
“Mh, non importa,” lo interruppe Mycroft baciandolo a sua volta, allacciandogli le braccia attorno alle spalle.  
Greg lo stritolò in un abbraccio combattendo l’impulso, assurdo, infantile, incredibilmente sdolcinato, di sollevarlo da terra e volteggiare per la stanza. Dubitava che Mycroft avrebbe apprezzato. Si separarono leggermente ansanti.  
“Vieni,” lo invitò Mycroft, “puoi fare la doccia mentre aspettiamo la cena. Non ci vorrà molto.”  
“Ok, grazie, My,” rispose Greg.  
Mycroft lo accompagnò come se non conoscesse la strada.  
“Non saresti dovuto andare a correre,” fece piano, studiando la sua camminata. “Avresti dovuto tenere il ginocchio a riposo. Hai fatto uno sforzo a freddo, vero? Un inseguimento?”  
Greg annuì: “Un testimone sulla scena di un omicidio che si è messo a correre quando le domande si sono fatte scomode. Tre PC sotto i trent’anni e chi è l’unico che gli corre dietro?” Scosse la testa.  
Mycroft strinse le labbra e lo guardò con quelle che Greg sperava fossero preoccupazione e affetto.  
“Non stare a scendere di nuovo, ceneremo di sopra. Vado a prendere del ghiaccio,” gli disse Mycroft, prima di allontanarsi.  
  
“Non era necessario tutto questo,” annunciò Mycroft dopo cena, smettendo di giocare coi lembi dell’accappatoio di Greg, allontanandosi, sedendo più composto. “So quello che stai facendo.”  
Anche dopo la cena, Greg non riusciva a decidere se parlare. All’ennesima volta che aveva aperto e chiuso la bocca senza che ne uscisse suono, Mycroft aveva preso il comando.  
“Certo che lo sai,” sospirò Greg con un breve sorriso. “Immagino di non essere affatto sottile, per un Holmes.”  
Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Be’, sei venuto a correre vicino a casa mia, sapevi che il ginocchio ti avrebbe dato problemi. E nessuno si sarebbe fidato di un’app che prometteva bel tempo, oggi!”  
“Ok, sono un imbecille,” ammise Greg. “Ma non sapevo come sistemare le cose dopo domenica. Non me ne sarei dovuto andare. Mi dispiace.”  
“Dispiace anche a me. Non avrei dovuto aggredirti a quel modo.”  
“Volevo solo dimostrarti che…io sono tutto tranne che perfetto. E non ho paura a fartelo vedere. Ma non avrei dovuto insistere perché tu facessi la stessa cosa,” spiegò Greg.  
“Oh, Gregory. La mia reazione- la mia _spropositata_ reazione-non è stata dettata dal fatto che io non voglia o non sia pronto a lasciarti vedere le mie debolezze, come dici. Mi hai visto vulnerabile più di chiunque altro su questa terra.” La mano di Mycroft tornò sul petto di Greg, infilandosi tra i due lembi di spugna. “Mi hai visto sudato, mi hai visto senza fiato. Per Dio, Gregory, mi hai sentito implorare!”  
Greg ghignò e afferrò la sua mano portandosela alle labbra.  
Mycroft deglutì, poi si schiarì la gola: “Ma nonostante questo, non viene in mio soccorso nessuna stucchevole romanticheria da novella: nonostante tutto il mio affetto per te, il resto del mondo non scompare, quando siamo assieme. Potrei permettere a te di vedere le mie debolezze e le mie insicurezze, forse, ma il mio cervello non mi permette di dimenticare quanti, là fuori, devono esserne tenuti a tutti i costi all’oscuro, devono credermi inarrivabile, inattaccabile, inamovibile. Uscire a correre con te è una dichiarazione al mondo: non che Mycroft Holmes può sudare, ma che può essere convinto a fare qualcosa che non ha mai fatto prima dalla persona che ha accanto.”  
Mycroft scosse la testa: “Non voglio spaventarti, non pende alcuna minaccia su di me o su di noi, perlomeno a Londra. Non sarebbe pericoloso andare a correre a St. James, ma quando la mia mente mi ha mostrato le implicazioni della cosa ho reagito in maniera eccessiva. Ne sono desolato.”  
Greg rifletté sulle sue parole, accarezzando il dorso della sua mano con le labbra.  
“Ok, ecco cosa penso,” disse infine. “Questa è una razionalizzazione. Sei bravissimo a farlo. Se davvero però non ti creasse problemi condividere le tue debolezze con me, mi avresti detto tutto questo domenica. Di solito una reazione improvvisa e viscerale del genere indica che si è toccato un nervo scoperto, con radici nell’infanzia.” Si interruppe e fece un sorrisetto: “Sto citando Sherlock. Ora la pianto. Ma sul serio, My, non pretendo che tu condivida qualcosa per cui non sei pronto, e soprattutto non pretendo che tu lo faccia al parco, davanti al resto del mondo. Ma quando vorrai farlo, io sarò lì. Anche perché dove vuoi che vada, con questo ginocchio?” scherzò poi.  
Mycroft sorrise un poco.  
“É…è un’idea impossibile, per te?” aggiunse Greg.  
“Forse è troppo presto,” rispose Mycroft con rammarico.  
“Va bene. Va bene, ‘troppo presto’ è molto meglio di ‘impossibile’,” disse Greg, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. “Va tutto bene.”  
“Ti fermi a dormire? Ho fatto lavare il completo che avevi venerdì, per il lavoro, domani.”  
Greg sorrise: “Sì, sì, certo.”  
“Andiamo a letto…”  
  
Anche mentre Mycroft si spogliava, Greg non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sulle spine. Ma cosa pretendeva di più? Aveva ricevuto delle scuse, e una spiegazione: forse parziale, ma valeva comunque oro rispetto all’atteggiamento di Mycroft le prime settimane, quando capitava che lasciasse il paese senza avvertirlo.  
Mycroft gli diede una rapida occhiata da sopra la spalla, poi si infilò a letto nudo anche lui, dato che Greg non si era preso la briga di indossare niente, una volta abbandonato l’accappatoio. Greg gli si fece vicino appoggiando la spalla contro la sua, la schiena contro la testiera del letto, e gli affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo, inspirando e rilasciando un ‘mmmhm’ soddisfatto.  
“Mi sei mancato,” disse. “Non sentirti, non sapere se l’avresti presa bene se avessi provato a chiamarti…”  
“Vale lo stesso per me,” gli ripose Mycroft, sollevando una mano e passandola tra i capelli di Greg. “L’idea di aver rovinato tutto…”  
Greg annuì contro il suo collo. Quel pensiero gli era martellato in testa per tre giorni, prima che si decidesse ad agire.  
“Abbiamo sprecato una domenica,” fece. “Credo che dovremmo recuperare almeno qualche ora,” aggiunse all’orecchio di Mycroft prima di morderlo e tirarlo piano, una mano che scivolava dietro la sua schiena e l’altra che si piazzava ben aperta sul suo petto, per cogliere l’accelerazione del respiro di Mycroft, il rombo dei battiti del suo cuore.  
A Mycroft bastava guardarlo per capire quello che Greg voleva: vedeva le sue pupille dilatarsi, i suoi muscoli tendersi, la sua bocca socchiudersi; ma Greg preferiva toccare con mano, sentire la pelle di Mycroft incendiarsi, sentirlo tremare senza pace o abbandonarsi senza forze. La conoscenza di Mycroft veniva dall’osservazione, la sua dall’esperienza diretta. A poco a poco, se non avessero fatto cazzate, le loro conoscenze si sarebbero sommate, sarebbero sfumate l’una nell’altra. Con pratica, pazienza e attenzione. Greg non avrebbe rovinato un altro rapporto per mancanza di attenzione, o codardia.  
  
Più tardi quella notte, mentre Greg se ne stava sollevato su un fianco ad accarezzare la schiena di Mycroft con lunghi movimenti calmi e decisi, mentre rimetteva sotto controllo i suoi respiri affannati, mentre rassicurava e calmava e cancellava i residui della loro frenesia, Mycroft aprì improvvisamente gli occhi.  
“Avevi ragione, prima. Non sono stato del tutto sincero,” disse, come se le parole avessero un sapore leggermente amaro.  
“Mh? Sul perché non volevi venire a correre? Sulla ragione per cui ti ha dato così fastidio?”  
“Sì. L’attività fisica non è il mio forte…” cominciò Mycroft, senza muoversi.  
Greg non smise di accarezzargli la schiena.  
“Non lo è mai stato, in effetti. Da bambino ero parecchio in sovrappeso, immagino che tu lo sappia.”  
“Già, Sherlock l’ha accennato una volta o due,” mormorò Greg.  
O dieci, o venti.  
Mycroft fece un verso disgustato come se gli avesse letto il pensiero. “Comunque, crescendo il mio peso si è normalizzato, ma non ero una grande atleta da bambino e non lo sono diventato da adolescente. Non che avessi velleità sportive e neanche grandi aspettative. Ero goffo e sgraziato.”  
“Difficile da immaginare,” commentò Greg.  
“Non in maniera eccessiva, come un qualunque ragazzo che sia cresciuto di venti centimetri in due anni. Ma la cosa mi faceva impazzire. Non avere il pieno e assoluto controllo del mio corpo…sembrava che i miei arti cospirassero contro di me, contro la mia mente. Ho sempre cercato di ovviare al problema con il nuoto e la scherma. Non dico che a volte il ricordo di quegli anni non mi metta ancora a disagio. Poi, quando ho iniziato a lavorare, la questione si è fatta più seria. Accanto alla capacità di prendere repentinamente decisioni complesse da cui poteva dipendere la morte o la salvezza di qualcuno, be’, c’era anche la necessità di evitare danni alla mia persona.”  
Greg perse quasi il ritmo della sua carezza: Mycroft non aveva mai accennato prima ai suoi anni di servizio attivo. Ovunque l’avesse svolto.  
“Ovviamente mi sono impegnato al massimo in ogni attività e disciplina volta alla mia difesa. Ma come per il nuoto e la scherma, ero mediocre, al massimo…” Mycroft fece una piccola pausa. “Mentre Sherlock eccelle invece in non meno di quattro diverse tecniche di lotta…”  
Greg sbuffò: “Tuo fratello è odioso.”  
Si chinò a baciare Mycroft tra le scapole.  
“Non è solo una questione di invidia fraterna, bada bene. Non eccellere in quel frangente mi metteva in pericolo. Detesto il lavoro di gambe perché ne avevo paura.”  
E ora decisamente le parole di Mycroft avevano un cattivo sapore sulla sua lingua. Le sputava quasi a forza.  
“Dio, è normale, Mycroft. Era pericoloso,” rispose Greg.  
Mycroft annuì: “In ogni caso, per ovviare al problema, ho preso altre precauzioni. Ho cercato di sviluppare altri punti di forza. Uno sarà sempre la sorpresa. E poi ovviamente la capacità di sfuggire al pericolo con sufficiente prontezza.”  
Greg ridacchiò: “Se dovessi trovarti nei guai…”  
“Fuggirei di volata.”  
“Non ho mai sentito niente di più saggio dalla bocca di un Holmes.”  
Mycroft rimase in silenzio un minuto. “Si trattava di una carenza che non potendo eliminare o colmare ho aggirato. Non ho alcuna necessità di difendermi personalmente, oggi come oggi.”  
“Ma continui ad allenarti,” intervenne Greg.  
“Per una serie di ragioni, non ultima l’impari lotta contro la genetica e l’età che avanza. Dopo anni, quasi mi piace, correre. Ma in casa, al sicuro. Domenica, la tua proposta…ha fatto riaffiorare la paura, per un attimo, con tutto il suo contorno di inadeguatezze.” Mycroft sospirò: “È stato sciocco e irrazionale. Me ne scuso ancora.”  
“Non devi,” mormorò Greg. “Non immaginavo una cosa così seria. Non l’avrei mai capito, se non me l’avessi detto.”  
“Come avresti potuto?”  
“Be’, grazie per avermelo detto,” sorrise Greg.  
Scivolò più vicino e avviluppò Mycroft stretto, cercando di addormentarsi, visto che il giorno dopo tutti e due dovevano lavorare. E sarebbe stato molto più facile evitare di restare svegli a fissare il soffitto, quella notte. Perché a quanto pareva ‘troppo presto’ non indicava un momento poi così lontano nel tempo.  
  
  
Note:  
Grazie di aver letto fin qui:)  
Questa storia si inserisce nello stesso universo di ‘Domus est ubi cor est’. Pensavo di creare una raccolta di storie brevi, non necessariamente in ordine cronologico, sempre che l’ispirazione mi assista.  
Mi farebbe piacere qualche commento, perché sono abbastanza perplessa del risultato: questa storia era partita per essere praticamente solo dialogo, ma la seconda parte non si prestava abbastanza a quello stile, così l’ho rimaneggiata dall’inizio. Il finale mi sembra un po’ tronco, e a forza di rileggere non riesco più a rendermi conto se il ‘litigio’ abbia senso o meno. Grazie in anticipo se vorrete darmi qualche parere!


End file.
